


Edge of Life

by abhorrentkath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst, Archangel Cas, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, Cas is confused, Dean is nice, Demon Dean, Luci and God are dicks, M/M, No Sam sorry, Prince of Hell Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Slow Burn, Sneaky Kevin, Sorcerer Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abhorrentkath/pseuds/abhorrentkath
Summary: The Prince of Hell has rebelled against Hell and needs a partner in crime to help him save the world. Enter Castiel, the rebellious archangel that wants nothing to do with heaven.





	1. God is a dick

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna title this living like larry but thank god i didnt

This was not the lifestyle Castiel had pictured for himself. He always imagined he would follow his father's steps and become nothing more than a piece in the war between light and darkness.

Once Castiel had figured that his father never cared about him, he rebelled.

  
In the millions and millions of years he had roamed this plane, he never imagined God himself would have it out for him. He was now forever placed in Heavens 'wanted' list and was never to return, unless he had a death wish. There was no going back now.

  
Most of his life now had consisted of roaming earth and closely monitoring how humans interacted. It surprised Castiel how different humans and angels were. His father had created angels to become nothing more than toy soldiers, following his every order and to carry out his dirty work. Yet, on the contrary, humans had free will. A concept angels could never even imagine. The way they also communicated with each other was peculiar.

Instead of twitching their wings in acknowledgment, they used their hands. Sometimes, they would simply wave their hands at each other. Something Castiel found humorous. Other times, they would embrace one another.

Around the world it was different. In Latin America they used a quick peck to the cheek. And in North America, they would simply shake hands.

  
Castiel never understood why there were different greetings. Or when to use them. But what mattered now was that he needed to use a greeting quickly to the human who was standing in front of him.

  
"Hello," Castiel stated, quite dazed at the little girl who was looking up at him.

  
"My mommy says you're really very handsome," she squeaked. "Would you like to go meet her?" Castiel wondered that the little human gained from talking to him. Humans seem to enjoy talking, even if there's no one around. Ending his train of thought, he gingerly nodded to the little girl, whose brown eyes were lit with excitement. She grabbed the angel's finger and pulled him towards a middle aged woman with brown hair. She looked up to see her daughter dragging an attractive man, which caused her face to burn bright red. Another quirk Castiel doesn't understand.

  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about my daughter. She saw you sitting over there and said you looked sad." Her hands animatedly moved around as she nervously explained her daughter's intentions. "My name is Hannah by the way, yours?" She ended by saying.

  
"Ah, my name is Castiel." Castiel got a good look of Hannah. She reminded him a lot of his Hannah. The blue eyes and dark hair was a trademark in his ward. The way she nervously glanced at her daughter who had run back to play on the playground reminded Castiel of the way Hannah would always look out for him when they were getting in trouble.

  
Before Castiel could add more to their conversation a crash was heard a couple of feet away. A surge of angelic energy pulsed through Castiel's body. "Hannah, grab your daughter and go. If you want to leave this place alive." He grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. Her eyes widened and sprinted towards her daughter. As they were leaving, a figure emerged from the trees.

"Gabriel." Castiel greeted. Gabriel's golden wings stood menacingly in the sun, arched in a way to make him seem bigger.

  
"Greetings Castiel." Gabriel stepped closer to the other angel. Castiel brought his wings from behind him. He arched him in a way that rivaled his brother's. The pitch black wings consumed the sun. Which was ironic since he was an angel of the lord. But in this moment, irony was the last thing on both of the angel's minds. "You have had your fun Castiel. It's time to come home. No more of your little games. We have a war to win." Gabriel spoke as if everything was fine. "I don't want to force you, brother."

  
"I am not coming home Gabriel. Don't you realize, father doesn't care about us. The only thing he cares about is power. He's power hungry Gabriel." Castiel seethed, there was no way he was going back to that manipulative place. Never.

  
"We need another archangel on our side, brother. Are you really going to throw away your life and family for a petty grudge? Be reasonable Castiel. We're the last two archangels. We need you. I need you." Castiel almost gave in when he saw Gabriel's face. His usually cheery face held an uncharacteristic frown. He was almost fooled. Almost.

  
"He said no, dickwad." An unfamiliar voice called out from behind Castiel. Gabriel directed his gaze to what was behind him, and Castiel turned. A demon, about the same height as Castiel stood proudly. "Name's Dean. Prince of Hell." He spoke lowly, power oozing out every word. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to nab your handsome angel brother now."   
Before Gabriel could even open his mouth to speak, Dean snapped his fingers and Gabriel disappeared. Castiel brought out his angel blade and pointed it at Dean. He was close enough that the tip of the blade touched his golden, freckled skin.

  
"Where is my brother, demon," Castiel spoke, fanning out his wings more in order to intimidate Dean.

  
The demon laughed, a smirk gracing his lips. "You archangels are all the same. Don't get your panties in a twist, cutie. He's back in cloud 9, but not for long. So if you want to stay out of Heaven's radar, come with me."

 


	2. Castiel gets confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is inappropriate as always, and Castiel doesn't understand what he's talking about.

"You do know that they've been tracking you via your angel blade right?" Dean finally spoke as they neared a clearing in the forest.

  
"What makes you say that?" Castiel asks, concerned.

  
"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that your blade has been flashing that red color and it's annoying the shit out of me." Dean grumbled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was, because even Castiel wondered how he didn't see that before. "Don't worry bucko, that thing's always up your sleeve anyway, you probably didn't notice." Castiel didn't know what to do. He was currently with the prince of Hell, and the prince was acting like they've always been friends.

  
But the archangel was tired, tired of running for so many years, tired of not being around his people. He was just tired in general. But still, he refused to return to those who only care for themselves.

  
"So what should I do about it?" Castiel asked, weary of his companion.

  
"That's obvious. Throw it away." Dean nonchalantly instructed. Castiel was stunned. He couldn't. This was his only weapon, he needed it. "Listen, I know it's like the only weapon you use or whatever, but they're going to keep following you. You will never rest, Castiel. Not until you throw that out."

  
Castiel continued to follow Dean, deep in thought. They walked to a cabin on the edge of the small clearing they were walking through.

Trees seemed to look for the cabin instead of the sun. The branches reached for the wooden house, like a moth to a flame. Vines coated most of the house, keeping a secure hold on it. The cabin seemed ancient, yet well kept. The wood that coated the outer layer of the cabin was stained a dark brown. Darkness clouded over the windows like a permanent tint. Castiel stopped in his tracks a while ago, but Dean was practically at the door when he realized the archangel wasn't following.

  
"Dean, I am not going in with you. I don't know where you're leading me. I don't even know how you know my name. First, you banish my brother with a snap of your fingers and leave me standing for some odd reason, then, you tell me to leave my blade behind. For some reason, you're acting like we're on the same side. For all I know, you could be plotting to kill me as a favor for my father. I am not going in there until you tell me what is going on." Castiel's wings fluffed up, showing his nervousness.

Though he managed to contain the instinct to smite Dean, he was still on edge.

  
"Maybe I haven't explained it well enough for you angel face. I rebelled against my kingdom. I was wandering the earth minding my own business, when I hear that Heaven's very own archangel, Castiel, has rebelled and fled. I knew you rebelled for the same reason I did. Free will." Dean looked at Castiel sternly and continued, "You feel the same way I do, Castiel. You're tired of being toyed with, don't want to live the life daddy planned for you. Guess what buttercup, you're not the only one with daddy issues. You're an archangel, I'm the prince of Hell. You have more power than I do, if you had to defeat me, you could do it without your little butter knife. Drop the blade. If it makes you feel better I wasn't planning on murdering you. I need you to hear me out, but we can't do it out here. There are too many listening and you can feel it too. Take my hand, Castiel. Come with me." Dean outstretched his hand and wiggled his fingers at Castiel.

  
After moments of gauging what he had to lose, he dropped the blade and took Dean's hand. Smiling, they went inside.

  
-

  
The ancient exterior was no match to the inside. Posters of cars lined the light gray walls, and car models were perfectly placed inside the wooden cases. Castiel couldn't help but to be impressed at whoever decorated the cabin.  
Dean motioned for Castiel to sit on the beige couch, that looked extremely comfortable. As he sat down he was engulfed by the couch and was completely content. That was, until the demon decided to speak.

  
"This was my dad's place. My human dad's. I modified it in order to keep others away. I think of it as a bunker. Even has a memory foam bed. I've been hiding out here since I rebelled." Dean looked around the cabin fondly. "I bet you're thinking how I have a human dad and then Lucifer. Lucifer kind of Virgin Mary'd it. After my parents had a night of fun, Lucifer came. Literally and metaphorically." Dean smirked and looked towards Castiel, who was too busy lookinn at the couch he was sitting on. "To spare you the details, my mother, Mary, died in childbirth and I died along with her. So here I am, an innocent soul tainted with darkness." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Castiel. "So what about you, how did you come into being?" It was clear Dean was stalling for time, but Castiel didn't mind telling the story.

  
"I just kind of existed. I was here long before Adam and Eve were created. Even before Lucifer was created. I do not remember how I became into being. Though I do remember how Lucifer did. He was the second to last archangel created. My father thought of what he wanted in a son. He repeated, 'Beautiful. I want him to be beautiful. I want him to cause envy among those who see him. He will be my favorite.' From there, he just kind of appeared. He was everything my father wanted. We all loved him, but we envied what he had with our father. When he fell, we were devastated. Father cried for his fallen son, his beautiful fallen son. After a while, all was fine. Until Lucifer decided he wanted my father's most prized possession: humanity." Castiel stopped ranting. He went a little more in depth with Dean's question, but it looked like he didn't mind, his emerald eyes widened in something the archangel could not read.

  
"That's kinda fucked up man," was Dean's only reaction.

  
"It is indeed."

  
-

  
"Now that we know the background of where we came from, may we please get to your preposition?" Castiel asked. Dean began to fidget, his eyes avoiding Castiel's.

"Ah, that. So. I was thinking... what if we took on Heaven and Hell?" Castiel nodded, asking Dean to continue. "Like we would have a chance. An archangel and a prince of Hell. Together we would rival God himself. We take down God, Gabriel, and Lucifer. From there, you take the throne of Heaven, become God, I'll take Hell and we don't have to go through the war!" Dean explained, waving his hands animatedly.

Abruptly, Castiel got up from the comfortable beige couch and walked to the door.

  
"Thank you Dean, but there is no way I'm going to become like my father and take over. I left Heaven to be free from him. Not to become him. Goodbye Dean."

The archangel slammed the door in the demon's face before he was able to get another word in. Dean scrambled and opened the door and was met with emptiness. As he searched around, a glimmer caught his eye. In the ground, Castiel's angel blade. _I can do something with this_ , Dean thought.

 


	3. Dean is annoying, but what's new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean make up, but Dean wants a burger so they stop in Minnesota.

Days after their horrible meeting, Dean was able to cling onto Castiel's essence from his blade long enough to find him in the middle of Indiana. As soon as Castiel was found, his blade was then compressed into a small ball of metal and thrown deep into the ocean.

  
As Dean walked to the archangel, he began to grow hesitant. What if Castiel did smite him. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't need his angel blade. What if Castiel didn't want to hear what Dean had to say. What if-

  
"Get over here Dean, I can practically feel how nervous you are." Castiel's voice broke the silence with his gravely tone. Quickly, Dean scrambled towards Castiel and stood uncomfortably in front of him. He didn't understand why he was so nervous for Castiel's approval. Well, he did. He needed Castiel for this. There would be no peace without him.

  
"Listen man, hear me out. What I said last time. That's not what I wanted to say. It came out all wrong. I don't even know what's going on." Dean rambled, and Castiel continued to listen. Not because he found it endearing that Dean had found him, but because he didn't know that demons could feel human emotions. "I understand if you don't want to do this with me, trust me, I totally would. I mean who would trust Dean Winchester, prince of Hell, pro-people carver, expert torturing machine, heir to the throne of Hell-" Castiel began to grow tired of Deans rambling and silenced him with a point of his finger. Dean's eyes grew twice their size as he noticed what Castiel had done.

  
"Dean, I would like to hear what you have to say. But please, stop rambling. I'm growing annoyed." Dean nodded enthusiastically, waiting for the blue-eyed celestial to bring his voice back.

  
Once he did, Dean began, "There's this sorcerer, his name is Kevin Tran. He knows about every single spell out there, good or bad. I ran into him when one of his spells went wrong and I was on soul collecting duty. He promised me that if I let him live, he would grant me whatever I wanted, fame, power, anything I could ever wish for. I asked him to find a spell that would bring peace to Heaven and Hell. He figured it out Castiel. He finally figured it out. But he said I needed God's favorite, and when you came, I knew this was my chance. Come with me Castiel. Let's bring peace to the world." Dean ended happily, his eyes gleaming in the sun.

  
"You have one thing wrong, Dean Winchester," Castiel scoffed, "I am not God's favorite. I am far from it. I was made with the intention of ending worlds like this one, to fight Lucifer, to fall in love with humanity. I am not his favorite."

  
"Let's try it Castiel, have some faith. Lucifer fell. He's not God's favorite anymore. C'mon buddy. Give it a chance." There it was, the word Castiel loathed. Faith. Faith is nothing but a figment of the imagination. He had faith that his father would forget about Lucifer. He had faith that his father wasn't power hungry. He had faith that the earth would fill the gap that Lucifer left in his father's heart. But he was wrong. Every. Single. Time.

The look that Dean had on his face reminded him of the joyful life he lived before. That face, was the reason Castiel agreed to go with Dean. That face; was what gave a rouge angel like himself something he lost a long time ago. Faith.

  
-

  
They began the trek to the Tran household. Instead of actually walking across four states, both the demon and angel teleported themselves into Minnesota, where they regrouped in a diner named "Hell's wings".

  
Dean found that to be ironic, which is why they found themselves standing outside of it. Castiel was weary of the energy that was emitted from the building, but Dean didn't seem to notice. As they walked in, Castiel began to notice that much of the staff were demons. Their horrendous faces hidden behind human features. Dean seemed to notice too, due to his rigid posture. Castiel internally kicked himself. How could he have trusted a demon. After they got out of here, if they did, the archangel was going to kill the prince.

  
Pissed off, Castiel glared at the demons. Dean glanced at Castiel as if to see what to do, when he didn't look back, Dean smiled and waved; which triggered the demons to race towards them at light speed. Before they were able to reach the archangel, the blue-eyed celestial screamed. Causing the demons to grab their heads in pain. Their screams filled the diner, sounding like a morbid acapella group. Blood began to pour from their eyes and nose until finally, their eyes burnt out and bodies collapsed onto the floor.

  
Dean stared at the angel in shock. He knew what Castiel was capable of, but he never thought he was able to kill 50 demons with one half-assed scream.

  
"You scream like a girl," Dean snickered. He was about to make another comment, but he met Castiel's murderous eyes.

  
"I'll have you know that a woman's scream is not an insult, demon. Now, explain to me why we are here before I kill you right on the spot." The celestial's eyes glowed in anger. He was not in the mood to hear Dean's jokes, not after he just killed so many demons. The massacre will be traced back to him most likely, which is the last thing he wants.

  
"Calm down man. I just wanted a burger," Dean walked over bodies and looked into the kitchen. "Looks like you killed the cook anyway."


End file.
